


There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do to Make You Feel My Love.

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blanket Forts, Comfort, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finds an old list Ian made when he was manic about things he wanted to do with Mickey.<br/>Mickey surprises Ian with one of the requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do to Make You Feel My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Ian is working late shift and earlier he’d found his old notepad of ideas he wrote during the height of his mania, ashamed he asks Mickey to trash it but Mickey reads, finding this check list Ian made, to which one item was •build a blanket fort with Mickey. (and other things)
> 
> and this prompt pic: https://40.media.tumblr.com/255d8283ef7ef0cf06f801a0147c4618/tumblr_nwhwi3Qfc51qgxdfro1_540.jpg

“Hey, Mick! I gotta go. I’m gonna be late.” Ian calls out to his boyfriend, not wanting to leave work without a goodbye kiss.

Mickey comes over to him and gives him a departing kiss on his lips and of course moves to his neck.

“Hey, hey come on. I can’t be late again.”

Mickey ends kissing Ian with a small bite. “See you when you get home.”

“Yup. Should be a short shift tonight. Shouldn’t be too busy.”

“Good.”

Ian turns to walk towards the door.

“Hey wait.” Mickey calls out and Ian turns around. A jacket is thrown at his face. “It’s getting cold out there.”

“Always looking out for me.” Ian says with a grin.

He moves past the couch. “Hey I cleaned out some stuff I don’t need anymore. You mind throwing them away?”

“Sure. What is it?”

Ian shrugs. “Mostly clothes and dumb shit.”

“Clothes and dumb shit got it.”

Ian laughs. “See ya later,” He says as he exits the house.

Mickey walks over to the large stacks of stuff. Most of it clothes neither of them fit into anymore, broken shit that never made it to the trash, torn books, and some notebooks.

Curious Mickey opens one of the notebooks. He flips through random scribbles and ripped pages. It doesn’t take long for him to conclude the notebooks were used for when Ian had ideas when he was going through his mania stages. Mickey’s about to put it away and throw it out when a small folded up piece falls out.

He opens it up and looks at the title. _Things to do with Mickey._

Number 1 on the list was build a blanket fort.

Mickey wanted to laugh at how cute that was to read but then remembered Ian saying it was dumb shit he was throwing away. Maybe he made a mistake.

Mickey calls Ian, knowing he’s not quite at work yet.

“What’s up?”

“That stuff you told me to throw away…”

“Mickey I swear that green stripped shirt doesn’t fit anymore.”

Though Mickey is a bit sad about finding the stripped shirt in the box of stuff to throw away, it always looked so good on Ian, that’s not what the call is about.

“Not that asshole. I found this list thing you did.”

“What list thing?”

“I dunno. It was in one of your notebooks.”

There’s some silence then an “Oh…”

“Stuff you wanted to do with me.”

“Mickey…I told you that was just some fucking ridiculous crap I was thinking when I was manic. Doesn’t mean anything. It’s dumb just…Forget about it.” Ian says but Mickey could feel the insecurity in Ian’s voice. Afraid his ideas were laughable in Mickey’s eyes. He could also sense how much Ian did want the things listed.  

Mickey hears Ian clear his throat. “Look I got to go.”

“Yeah right. Work.”

“Ha gotta make a living.”

“You wait those tables. Get lots of tips.”

Ian chuckles and says a goodbye before he hangs up.

 

Mickey looks at the list again, suddenly saddened at his boyfriend being embarrassed about it. Then he gets an idea. He glances at the list again and thinks about each item. All do-able. Some with a bit of work

Might as well start from the top.

  1.        Make a blanket fort.



Shouldn’t be too hard. There’s plenty of blankets (Ian had become a bit of a hoarder with them), some chairs, and pillows would make it.

 

Mickey gets a text from Ian around 8:30 saying he was on his way home. Mickey quickly puts finishing touches on the blanket fort, some old Christmas lights he found in the attic,and takes the homemade mac and cheese he made off the stove to cool.

20 minutes later and he hears the sound of Ian’s feet on the steps. He quickly turns out the lights in the house.

“Hey I’m home.” Ian announces upon entering. “Why are all the lights out?”

He hears Ian shuffling to find the switch. “Mickey?”

“Hold on.”

“To what?”

“Just wait a second.”

“What’s going on?”

“Will you just…” Ian hears fumbling. “Ah fuck.”

“Mickey what’s going-“ Ian stops when he sees the room illuminated with Christmas lights, though some were burned out. “What is…” He looks around to what the lights were on. He sees a fort made from blankets. “What is this?”

“It’s a fort.”

“No I know but…”

Mickey smiles and takes the folded paper out of his pocket, as he turns on a lamp. He hands it to Ian.  “Don’t ever say your ideas are stupid. Especially if they mean something to you.”

Ian looks at the note, then Mickey, then back down at the note. “I… I don’t know what to say.” He says, eyes starting to water.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Mickey puts his hand on Ian’s neck tenderly. Ian lifts his head up to look back at Mickey.

“I love you so much.” Ian says.

“I love you too.” Mickey says, pulling Ian’s face down towards him for a kiss. They kiss for a little while and when they pull away Mickey wipes Ian’s wet face with his thumb.

Ian snickers. “I don’t know why I’m fucking crying.”

Mickey shrugs. “I seem to have that effect on people.”

Ian laughs and shoves Mickey, playfully. “Shut up.” He looks back to the fort. “So you gonna give me the grand tour or just stand there.”

Mickey grins and shakes his head. He takes Ian’s hand and brings him to the fort. He opens the blanket up to reveal what was once their living room. Shit was Mickey good at making forts though, he even got the tv in there.

They lay down on the blankets as Mickey explains how he put it together. Ian loved hearing him talk, if it was something he was really into he’d just yammer on and on. Ian watches Mickey talk about how he managed to get the Christmas lights to stay on just grinning ear from ear. When Mickeys done they sit in comfortable silence for a while.

“Mickey?” Ian says.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for this. It means a lot.”

Mickey grabs Ian’s hand tighter and pulls him in closer. He grabs the list that laid next to them. “And hey we’re gonna do everything on this.” He hold it up. “Except maybe that.” He says pointing to an item midway on the paper.

Ian starts cracking up.

“I ain’t gonna sing no Somebody to Love.”

“But you have a beautiful voice.” Ian jokes.

“Fuck off.” Mickey says, not resisting the urge to start laughing as well.

And they lay like that, staring at the stars Mickey made with Christmas lights, grateful for as shitty as this life sometimes was they still have each other.


End file.
